


I'll keep your nightmares away

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask has been having nightmares for the past few weeks. While he was walking around the house, he bumped into someone he didn't want to talk to.





	I'll keep your nightmares away

_ “Gah!” _

 

Mask woke up breathing heavily, staring into the darkness. He just had another nightmare, making him lose more sleep than he wish for. Looking at the time, he noticed it was 2:35 in the morning as he sighed bitterly. He knew the other three were asleep in their own rooms, making him the only one awake. “I can’t go back to sleep now” Mask said to himself, wondering what he should do. Getting up from bed, he decided to wander around the house,  _ hoping _ he could fall back to sleep.

 

A few minutes passed by as Mask was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He noticed how awful he looks from the lack of sleep, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He kept getting nightmares, which makes him fall asleep during the meetings. Sighing bitterly he exited out of the bathroom, the same time Aloha exited out his room, both surprised each other. “H-Ha?! Aloha? What are you doing up” Mask whispered loudly, glaring at the other. “Mask? I’m only up since I heard some noises outside my room, which woke me up. What about you? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

This caught Mask off guard a bit, as he looked away from the other. ‘ _ Damn, I forgot that he’s a light sleeper’ _ Mask thought to himself before giving his reply. “I just wanted to walk around, is it wrong for me to do that?” He saw a strange look on Aloha’s face before it faded away as Aloha replied, “It’s 3:15 in the morning, Mask. I’m pretty sure  _ you _ aren’t into nightly walks,” Aloha replied, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. He didn’t believe a word Mask told him, staring at him to get a better look on his face. Aloha noticed how tired the other looks, more than he usually was and remembered the time Mask fell asleep during a meeting. Army got so mad during that time, so Aloha couldn’t help but to know why. All four of them have been living together, so why try to hide something from each other?

 

“Mask, you know I can tell whenever you lie. You know you’ve been worrying Army and Skull as well, you loser”, Aloha said, moving his arms to his side. Mask went quiet, gazing towards the floor. He knew Aloha had a point, but hearing Aloha get a bit serious was unheard of. Not only that, but he knew Aloha will not leave, especially since he’s awake now. Taking a deep breath, Mask look towards Aloha. “I’ve been having nightmares for the past few weeks.”

 

Aloha was shocked, his eyes widening a bit. “What the- Mask, why haven’t you told us?” Aloha said, getting an annoyed look from the other. “Haaa~? Do you really think I would tell something like thiiiis?!” Mask angrily replied, getting more annoyed. Why did he leave his room? He wished he could just return to his room, until Aloha spoke up.

 

“Why don’t you sleep with me then?”

 

“H-Hyuk?!” Did he heard Aloha correctly? Sleeping next to  _ him _ ? All four of them haven’t even done something like this before, but Aloha asking him of all people. Mask was shocked, as Aloha asked again. “Besides, maybe sleeping next to someone could help~” Aloha winked, as Mask sighed. He entered Aloha’s room, getting a quick look around. He hasn’t been in Aloha’s room before,  so seeing everything in Aloha’s room was surprising. Aloha entered the room, closing the door a little, as Mask sat on his bed, a bit surprised how big Aloha’s bed was. “Shall we get ready for bed now?”

 

Both of them were lying down together, Aloha already falling asleep. Mask was still awake, wondering why he agreed to this. He turned to his side, noticing Aloha’s sleeping face. He wouldn’t lie, but it was kinda nice when the pink party squid wasn’t, well, a party squid. Sighing once more, he decided to fall asleep, huddling into the covers.

 

He didn’t get any nightmares this time.


End file.
